jacks_skype_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack's Skype Survivor: Ireland
|previousseason= |nextseason = }}Jack's Skype Survivor: Ireland is the third season of Survivor in Jack's Skype Series. It ended with Jenn From beating Joel White and Teddy DiMarco in a 4-2-2 vote to become Sole Survivor Twists *'Lucky Charms:' There were various Lucky Charms that could be found throughout the game, either hidden in challenges or earned by other means. Each Lucky Charm has its own distinct power. **'Heart Charm:' This was a standard hidden immunity idol. **'Clover Charm:' This was the tribe swap charm. At any point during the pre-merge phase of the game, the holder could cause a tribe swap before the immunity challenge. The tribes would be randomly divided and split evenly. If used when there were an odd number of castaways remaining, the user would be allowed to choose which tribe they joined. **'Rainbow Charm:' This was the mutiny charm. At any point during the pre-merge phase of the game, the holder could mutiny to the opposing tribe. **'Moon Charm:' This charm caused a "Lights Out" vote. At any tribal council, if played would result in the votes not being read aloud, but instead only having the person voted out be revealed. **'Shooting Star Charm:' This was the "steal-a-vote" charm. The user would play this charm and instead of stealing a vote themselves, they would choose someone else to steal a vote (which could include their own). **'Balloon Charm:' This was the "skip-a-round" charm. The user would be able to skip any round of play, missing the immunity challenge and the next tribal council and returning after the next person is voted out. **'Hourglass Charm:' This was the time-extender charm. At any tribal council, if played, the voting time would be increased to 6 minutes instead of the usual 4 minutes. **'Horseshoe Charm:' This was the time-cutter charm. At any tribal council, if played, the tribal questioning portion would be skipped and the voting time would be cut to two minutes. Castaways } | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Chandler Pittman | | rowspan=6 | | rowspan=7 | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |1st Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Tori Moore | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2nd Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Noah Salvatore | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3rd Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Devon Jones | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4th Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Romeo Kurtaj | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5th Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Shon Bailey | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6th Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Dylan Andrews | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7th Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Carson Dawn Thomas | | | rowspan=12 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Jamie Bootes | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Gaston Arsenault | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |14 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Hunter Gaming | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Josh Phillips | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Tim Paxton | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |11 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Courtney Owens | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|AJ Shanks | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |15th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Teddy DiMarco | | | rowspan=2 style="background:#727272; color:white" |Runners-Up | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Joel White | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |0 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Jenn From | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Sole Survivor | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |} Episode Guide Voting History Season Awards *'Host's Favorite:' AJ Shanks *'Most Robbed:' AJ Shanks *'Best Moment:' Noah's blindside